narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaze Murakami
Kaze Murakami(風)is a chunin from Kagegakure and a member of the Murakami Clan, he never got the chance to meet his grandparent's or father because they were killed before he was born, he lost his grandparent's in the massacre. History Born years after his clan's massacre, Kaze Murakami the son to a unknown male member from the Murakami Clan and Tasena Murakami born during peaceful times. Kaze was an only child and this had little affect on him but his mom would always baby him despite the fact that he was always at home, but after meeting Ashiro Mito his life changed, his mom cared stopped caring about what he did and this man filled the empty void inside Kaze who enjoyed his moment's with the man who trained him, Kaze's mother, Tasena made him join the academy this allowed him to show his true power at first Kaze appeared to be weak this was true. By mid-year he was able to finally release his true potential and passed the academy during that time his mentor was killed on a missin but he went on to genin, he carried himself into a slump by failing a lot of classes mostly because of the death of his dear friend Ashiro, who was like a father to him. After spending two years in the genin class life changed. Kaze changed and went on to pass genin class. A group of ninja killed his mom and Kaze was in a emotional condition, thus unlocking his Ketsugan it aided him in destroying the ninja's who were thugs. Kaze is training with his eye and is trying to follow in the footsteps of his clan members who were betrayed by Kagegakure leaders he died during the massacre. Appearance Despite being only 14 years old, Kaze has the appearance of a older teenager. Kaze's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. During his time as a chunin, Kaze’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Kaze's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark. Physically, Kaze has messy black hair and his eyes are always in there Ketsugan form so he appears menacing with his red eyes and black hair, he is slim but has a athletic build. Personality Kaze seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and loathing toward the Kagegakure people. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. Kaze often commits atrocities with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Kaze is very vindictive, and seeks to punish those who he believes to be evil despite showing evil tendencies. Abilities His Ketsugan is to his second mode, his wind release is not were it should be but his taijutsu is amazing showing amazing fighting abilities and his fire release is alright being able to shoot out about 4 fire balls when using the fire ball jutsu.